lovecommitteefandomcom-20200215-history
Koi wo Shiyou
Koi wo Shiyou 'is a song created for Rohto Pharmecutical's advertising campaign ''Koi Tsuru Hada Kyun, a short narrative told in commercials concerning a high school romance. Although the story by itself is not connected to Confession Executive Committee , LIP×LIP does end up singing its song and making a cameo in the third installment of the campaign. This song is featured as the 35th individual song on the Niconico playlist for Confession Executive Committee. Synopsis :The subjects of the campaign, the protagonist Yuriyan (Yuriyan Retriever) and Ryuusei (Ryo Ryuusei), a basketball player she has a crush on, who acknowledged their love for each other in the second installment, prepare for an amusement park date. The girl spends her time trying to figure out what to wear and making a picnic lunch for the two of them, while the boy tries to practice making a cool impression on her. In both scenarios, they imagine their idea of the perfect day out, culminating in a kiss on the Ferris wheel. When reality settles back for them, they go back to preparing and end the video washing their faces, the thought of their fun day ahead of them still in their heads. Lyrics Kanji = 妄想上手いつか聞いて秘密 恋をしよう 照れちゃうけれど 見つめて好き手を取って好き 妄想上手いつか聞いて秘密 隣がいい 同じがいい 赤い糸で繋がりますように 恋の歯車 ちょっとだけ好き 嘘、全部好き なんて言ったら きっと笑われるね ハグしていい? キスしていい? 赤い糸をもっと手繰り寄せて 見つめて好き手を取って好き 妄想上手いつか聞いて秘密 隣がいい 同じがいい 赤い糸で繋がりますように 夢を見よう 夢を見よう |-| Romaji = mousou jouzu itsuka kiite himitsu koi wo shiyou terechau kedo mitsumete suki te wo totte suki mousou jouzu itsuka kiite himitsu tonari ga ii onaji ga ii akai ito de tsunagarimasu you ni koi no haguruma chotto dake suki uso zenbu suki nante ittara kitto warawareru ne hug shite ii? kiss shite ii? akai ito wa motto teguri yosete mitsumete suki te wo totte suki mousou jouzu itsuka kiite himitsu tonari ga ii onaji ga ii akai ito de tsunagarimasu you ni yume wo miyou yume wo miyou |-|Full ver. = 妄想上手いつか聞いて秘密 恋をしよう 照れちゃうけれど 見つめて好き手を取って好き 妄想上手いつか聞いて秘密 隣がいい 同じがいい 赤い糸で繋がりますように 恋の歯車 ちょっとだけ好き 嘘、全部好き なんて言ったら きっと笑われるね ハグしていい? キスしていい? 赤い糸をもっと手繰り寄せて 君だけ好き誰より好き カレシカノジョいつかきっと yeah yeah！！ 見つめて好き手を取って好き 妄想上手いつか聞いて秘密 隣がいい 同じがいい 赤い糸で繋がりますように 夢を見よう 夢を見よう |-|Romaji (Full ver.) = mousou jouzu itsuka kiite himitsu koi wo shiyou terechau kedo mitsumete suki te wo totte suki mousou jouzu itsuka kiite himitsu tonari ga ii onaji ga ii akai ito de tsunagarimasu you ni koi no haguruma chotto dake suki uso zenbu suki nante ittara kitto warawareru ne hug shite ii? kiss shite ii? akai ito wa motto teguri yosete kimi dake suki dareyori suki kareshi kanojo itsuka kitto yeah yeah!! mitsumete suki te wo totte suki mousou jouzu itsuka kiite himitsu tonari ga ii onaji ga ii akai ito de tsunagarimasu you ni yume wo miyou yume wo miyou LIPXLIP cameo.png|LIP×LIP's cameo in the "Koi wo Shiyou" music video Trivia * One of the outfits Yuriyan tries on in the video (specifically the outfit with the lavender wig, crop top and tights) is a reference to one her outfits as Yuriyan Retriever. Category:Lacks English Translation Category:LIP×LIP Songs